


GEN general! Jean and food critic! Marco

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: They are friends and recognize each others from past lives...obviously they're dorks and idiots





	GEN general! Jean and food critic! Marco

Marco entered Jean’s house, it was long since the younger man gave him his key.  
“Jean! Today I found some more!”  
“Seriously!?”  
Months before, the two men discovered they met from previous lives, and started to find evidences and moments of the past experiences they had together.  
“Yep, I was at the museum and I saw this painting, and as you can see, I’m here on the left and you’re here in the middle, and you were married to Sasha”  
“….what the actual fuck”  
“Maybe that’s why you’re on the chubby side”  
“Ah-Ah, very funny! Don’t make me mad or I’ll send you to Afghanistan”  
“Just because you’re a general it doesn’t mean that you can make me a soldier against my will”  
“No, but I can make your name as a food critic for the army, then you’ll feel sorry to say no because I’ll have already sent away the other dude and you won’t know if the soldiers are eating good stuff or absolute shit”  
“…do you plan these or what?!”  
Jean brought him a bottle of beer, one for himself in his other hand  
“I found another one too, by the way”  
“Cool! What was it?”  
“It was in the year 800, we were fighting huge dickless nudists and” he smirked “you had the hots for me”  
“No way!”  
“Well, I had the hots for you too”  
“Oooooohw”  
“Yeah but you died at the age of 15 and I lived, became commander of the army and married Mikasa”  
“…Fuck you Jean, seriously. Fuck you”


End file.
